Mr. Freeze
For other uses see, Mr. Freeze (Disambiguation) Dr. Victor Fries (Fries is pronounced "freeze") was an accomplished scientist until a fateful accident at the lab. A brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease, he placed her in suspended animation while searching for a way to cure her. But the corporation that funded his research--and Nora's life--pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries' body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his wife and avenge her fate--which he partly holds Batman responsible for. Biography When Victor Fries was a child he made a hobby of freezing animals to death. Worried by this behavior, his parents sent him to a strict boarding school where Victor felt outcast and became depressed. However, when he met and befriended a young woman named Nora, the two fell in love and later married. But their happiness was short-lived: Nora was diagnosed with a fatal disease (known as MacGregor's Syndrome in Batman and Robin), and Fries, sickened with sorrow, attempted to save her using cryogenic technology. However, the experiment went terribly wrong and Fries' equipment malfunctioned, consuming him and his lab in an explosion of ice. Victor somehow survived, but now his body could only survive at sub-zero temperatures, and Nora's condition was now even more serious. In an effort to continue his wife's treatment, he constructed a suit which would now protect him in his altered state. Calling himself Mr. Zero, he began to rob several banks to earn money. He was eventually thwarted by Batman and Robin, but struggled on. As Mr. Zero, he uses cryonic technology to create a gun, which fires a beam that freezes any target within its range. After faking his death, Gotham City believed he was dead. During this time, Fries rearranged his costume and returned, calling himself Mr. Freeze. To this day he continues to fight Batman and Robin. In Villains United #1, Freeze has frozen everyone inside a courtroom. While using a frozen man as a chair, he talks with the Calculator, who convinces him to join the Secret Society of Super Villains. During his time with the group, he fashions for Nyssa al Ghul a sub-zero machine in exchange for the use of her own Lazarus Pit. He attempts to restore Nora to life without waiting for the adjusting needed in the pool chemicals. However, she returns to life as the twisted Lazara, and escapes. She blames her husband for her plight, and estranges herself from him. He is usually imprisoned in Arkham Asylum when apprehended by the Batman, as it is the only facility in Gotham that can accommodate his medical requirements for a refrigerated cell. He appears in the Robin section of the No Man's Land crossover, as one of the villains competing for control of Gotham City's sewers. During this time he flash freezes the duo Tommy Mangles and Gearhead. Mr. Freeze has joined with the Injustice League but was arrested after the villains attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary's wedding. Amanda Waller has the remaining members of the Injustice League taken away to a distant planet, Freeze included. He appears in Justice League Adventures #12 along with several other cold based villains like Captain Cold, and Snowman. They attempted to take over an African nation, and were defeated by the Justice League. Most recently he has been seen as the main villain in "The Battle for the Cowl" One Shot "Commissioner Gordon". Powers and Abilities Mr. Freeze is a scientific genius, with a specialty in cryogenics. He employs an extensive array of cryo-weaponry in his driven quest, motivated by his grief and anger over the fate of his wife Nora. Due to the fact that his body has been permanently altered to survive at a sub-freezing state, Freeze wears protective freezing armor whenever in an above-zero climate. In other media Film Main article: Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) Telvision 1960s Batman Main articles: *''Mr. Freeze (George Sanders)'' *''Mr. Freeze (Otto Preminger)'' *''Mr. Freeze (Eli Wallach)'' ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Main article: Mr. Freeze (BTAS) ''The Batman'' Main article: Mr. Freeze (The Batman) "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" Mr. Freeze, in his Mr. Zero appearance, appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Legends of the Dark Mite." He, along with The Joker, Catwoman, The Riddler, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, Kite Man, Two-Face, Penguin, Catman, Poison Ivy, and several other villains are shown briefly in Bat-Mite's imagination. Mr. Freeze later appears in "Inside the Outsiders!", with a design resembling his Filmation appearance on The New Adventures of Batman. Video Games Mr. Freeze appears in Batman Vengeance as a boss due to targeting a scientist named Isaac Evers, whom he blames for sending him a video promoting Prometheon gas in order to spite him, unaware that the real culprit was the Joker, who planned to use Freeze's invasion of the lab as a distraction for him to steal large quantities of the gas. Michael Ansara reprised his role as Mr. Freeze. Mr. Freeze appears in Lego Batman: The Video Game with his vocal effects provided by Ogie Banks. He appears as an enemy of Batman and a follower of the Riddler. In it his design is based mainly on the animated series, and he uses his freeze gun to freeze enemies and water. The strength granted to him by his suit allows him to pick up objects others cannot. Batman: Arkham Asylum Mr. Freeze's cell can be seen in the Penitentiary area of Batman: Arkham Asylum, which can be scanned to unlock his bio. He will appear in the sequel of Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Mr. Freeze Real Name: Dr. Victor Fries ESCAPED!! Psychological Profile: Another surprisingly intelligent inmate. Fries's narcissism and antisocial disorders are surpassed only by his intense fixation on his late wife Nora. His obsession with Nora's memory has developed into a variety of psychopathic behaviors, worsened by his narcissistic egomania and lack of concern for others. Fries's peculiar medical condition - which keeps his body temperature below zero and necessitates a variety of complicated and security precautions - only furthers his antisocial tendencies. Additional Notes: Yet another inmate here at the asylum who was formerly a doctor; certainly an odd pattern. Treatment is difficult due to the frigid temperatures I am forced to endure in his presence. Gallery Image:Mrfreeze.gif|Mr. Freeze Image:MFnB.jpg|Mr. Freeze and Batman Image:MrFreeze.gif|''The Batman'' version of Mr. Freeze File:Mr._Freeze_braveandthebold.jpg|Mr. Freeze on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. File:Mr.Freezesuperman_batman_public_enemies_22.png|Mr. Freeze on Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. File:Mrfreezecell--article_image.jpg|Mr. Freeze's cell in Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Villains Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters